


There For Me

by kariohki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariohki/pseuds/kariohki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was just a small favor in Maki's eyes turns into a lot more</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For Me

If you asked her at the time, Maki would say she had no reason or didn't know why she had gone to visit Hanayo after school this day. The other first year had been absent with a cold, according to Rin, and her cat-like best friend wasn't allowed to visit friends due to some recent bad test grades. Maybe it was because Rin had so strongly hinted to Maki that the redhead should be the one to visit, and that Maki didn't want to deal with endless nagging if she didn't go.

Or maybe she really did want to visit and wish her friend well. Even going so far to buy her some of her favorite rice balls. Maki gripped the bag she was holding tighter as she started at the door in front of her. It took her another few minutes of mental debate before she hit the doorbell. There was some light shuffling from the other side, then the door cracked open.

"Rin-chan...? No, you're Maki-chan..." Hanayo blinked sleepily and rubbed her puffy eyes. Her face was obviously flushed with fever and Maki could see she was holding onto the door frame to stay upright. The girl definitely had more than a cold. Maki pushed through the door to grab hold of the other girl before she fell.

"H-hey, you shouldn't be walking around if you're this sick!" Maki scolded, sounding harsher than she wanted to. There was a quiet mumble from Hanayo about her parents and business trip before the smaller girl whimpered and clung tighter to Maki, leaning heavily on the taller girl. Maki knew all too well what it was like to be without her parents while sick, though typically they would hire someone to stay at the house with her. She rubbed Hanayo's back gently. "It can't be helped, I guess. Let's get you back in bed, okay?"

Maki had to half drag Hanayo back to her bedroom. She noticed that Hanayo looked extremely relieved when she reached her bed and flopped onto it, making Maki shift her into a proper sleeping position. The redhead sat at the end of the bed. "Have you eaten today? I bou--Rin gave me some plain rice balls from that shop you two always go to." Maki had started twirling her hair as she spoke. "And did you take any medicine for that fever?" Maki thought the brown haired girl had fallen asleep until she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Uh...I ate...and had some m-medicine this morning, but...my stomach...a-and I was sleeping in the b-bath...room 'cause I kept having to...get up..." Hanayo stopped to catch her breath and push away the returning nauseous feeling. "It's... _that_ time for me, too...eheh, I'm l-lucky, right Maki-chan?" A small smile formed on the sick girl's face, and Maki couldn't help but smile as well. Maki reached up and gently stroked Hanayo's hair, not failing to notice how soft it was.

"Well, you should probably try to drink some tea or something. And take some more medicine, maybe a half dose so it doesn't irritate your stomach too much." Maki stopped when she heard a breathy giggle from the other girl. "Wh-what?"

"You really sound...like a doctor, Maki-chan."

Maki's face lit up as bright as her hair. "Saying it like that makes it embarrassing. I'm just telling you what i think. I'm gonna go make the tea and stuff." Maki quickly stood up and left the bedroom. When she returned some minutes later, she was surprised to see Hanayo sitting up. "You aren't asleep?" Maki questioned as she set the tea and bottle of medicine on a nearby table.

"I...was going to but...I wanted to wait for you to treat me, Dr. Nishikino." The quiet girl giggled, cringing slightly when she felt a pain go through her stomach again. Meanwhile Maki had turned away.

"I said that was embarrassing! Here, just drink the stuff and get to sleep, okay?" The redhead held the cup of hot tea to Hanayo, who sipped at it slowly. She couldn't exactly tell the flavor, but it was very relaxing, especially so with Maki helping her. After Hanayo finished drinking, a bit over half the cup, Maki carefully measured out a dose of the medication to give as well. Hanayo couldn't help but make a little disgusted face after swallowing it, sticking her tongue out and making Maki laugh. It surprised Hanayo when Maki even helped her to lay down comfortably, and put an extra blanket and pillow next to the bed 'just in case'.

Maki quietly slipped out of the room after she was sure the smaller girl was asleep. She hesitated at the bedroom door. She didn't know when Hanayo's parents would be back, but she didn't want the other girl to be alone for the night while this ill. Maki sighed and twirled her hair before coming up with an idea. She pulled out her cell phone, tapped to her favorite contacts, and chose one. "Hi, mama? I'd like to ask you for a favor..."

-  
At the end of the next school week, Maki was surprised to find a note in her shoe locker. It simply said 'Please meet me', with a restaurant's name and time underneath. She was about to toss it out when she noticed more written under her thumb where she had been holding it. It was Hanayo's name. Maki made a note to thank the girl later for actually signing the mysterious note instead of expecting Maki to go to some place alone at night. There was enough time between now and the appointment for Maki to go home, change clothes, and freshen up a bit. She really didn't know why she bothered to, but she decided to wear some light makeup. Why, she thought, was she treating this like if it was a date? She liked Hanayo as a friend, yes, but never thought of anything romantically happening with the quiet girl. Hanayo was much closer to Rin anyway. Shaking her head (and fixing her hair one more time), she grabbed her purse and left for the restaurant.

Hanayo smoothed her skirt out for what had to have been the hundredth time since arriving to the restaurant. She had been nervous since arriving very early for the reservation. Maybe she should have spent more time on her hair, or looked at more lipsticks before choosing the light pink that she did. Why was she so focused on her looks tonight? Hanayo sighed, she was close enough with Maki that the redhead wouldn't judge her by appearances. Even so, putting the effort in would have her look like less of a mismatch against the redhead who was just naturally beautiful. Besides, this outing was only to thank Maki for her help the previous week, and nothing more. Nothing more at all. Hanayo closed her eyes and kept thinking this to herself, not hearing the footsteps that approached. When she opened her eyes, seeing Maki standing in front of her caused her to startle and immediately launch into apologies. "Maki-chan! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to um...properly greet you?" What did she even mean by that? The words just tumbled out of Hanayo's mouth. "So, um, good evening...?"

"Evening. So, why did you invite me out?" Maki stated bluntly, her hand going to twirl her hair as usual.

Hanayo bit her lower lip. Though not meant that way, the words felt a bit harsh. "It's...to thank you for last week. When I was sick. You had your mom send someone to stay with me until my parents came back...it was really thoughtful." The shy girl tapped her fingers together, blushing a bit. "I know, I could've thanked you at school or practice...but I wanted to do something more. I'm sorry for leaving the note too, I...I was too nervous to ask in person." Hanayo looked away from her friend, embarrassed that she had to admit that. She squeaked when Maki placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Hanayo...listen, you shouldn't be scared to ask or tell me anything, okay? We're...friends. Close friends even, I guess." Maki's response from the quiet girl was a hug and a slight sound of affirmation. Hanayo then suddenly pulled back, and looked a bit surprised at Maki.

"You're wearing perfume...that scent really suits you. Oh, and that eyeshadow, it really compliments your eyes and your dress and...you're just so beautiful, Maki-chan.."

"So are you, Hanayo. I...I mean it." Maki resisted the urge of her hair-twirling habit by taking hold of the other girl's soft hands. "Don't tell Nico-chan or Rin I said that to you, though. It's...something I only want you to hear."

Hanayo blushed like crazy and fished for a proper response. "Uh...th...um, th-thank you..." The brown haired girl turned towards the restaurant entrance. "We sh-should go in now, I think." Maki nodded in reply and, keeping hold of one of Hanayo's hands, walked with her inside.

-  
"Kayo-chin. Kayo-chin, nya!"

Hanayo looked up and smacked her forehead into Rin's. "Ow! Rin-chan, you're too close!"

"Sorry, nya!" Rin gently rubbed the spot on Hanayo's head where they had collided. "You're so out of it recently, is something wrong? Are you getting sick again?" The orange haired girl tilted her head. "Rin also noticed you barely been talking to Maki-chan since your dinner date, nya!"

"It wasn't a date!" Hanayo exclaimed quickly. She then blushed at her outburst, apologizing and covering her mouth. "Maki-chan is nice and pretty, but we didn't go on a date. I was just thanking her for helping me."

"Kayo-chin!" Rin pointed her finger accusingly at her friend. "You! Said that Maki-chan is nice and pretty, but Rin didn't hear you deny that you _liked_ Maki-chan, nya!"

Hanayo groaned. "Wh-what? It's not like that..." She didn't resist when Rin pushed her chin up to look her in the eye. Rin then put her hands on Hanayo's shoulders and squeezed.

"It is like that, Rin can see it, Kayo-chin. You like her, more than as a friend. I think you have for a long time." The cat-like girl was speaking calmly now. "And that's okay. Rin will support you one-hundred percent! Rin's Kayo-chin needs to be happy, nya~" Hearing some sniffles come out of Hanayo, Rin gently cupped her face and thumbed away a few tears. "You'll tell Maki-chan, okay? Don't get eaten up inside by hiding your feelings. Rin has...seen that, nya. It hurts everyone." Trying not to think of what she once witnessed between her three second-year friends, Rin pinched Hanayo's cheeks playfully. "After school you're gonna tell her, got it? Rin will be hiding to catch you if you run, nya!"

"Um, o-okay..." Hanayo smiled, but inside she felt a massive amount of dread and anticipation. The worst scenarios stood out to her in her thoughts. If Maki rejected her harshly or if they couldn't still be friends or if she was against these types of relationships. But she was locked into confessing now.

-  
Maki waited under the large tree in the school yard. There had been another note from Hanayo in her shoe locker, asking to meet here after school. Maki had noticed that Hanayo seemed to purposefully avoid her after the weekend. Midway through the week, Maki had given up on trying to talk with her and essentially ignored Hanayo completely. It did hurt, somewhat. Especially after that dinner went so well. Both girls had left the restaurant in high spirits, and they had no shortage of topics to chat about. They had even stood outside of Hanayo's place for a short while still talking before parting ways. It was the first time Maki felt so close with anyone else, and the thought of herself coming across as too clingy or bothersome hurt. Not like she was even sure that was the problem Hanayo had now.

The redhead glanced up as she heard rapidly approaching steps and panting. Maki stood and walked over to Hanayo who was bent over trying to catch her breath. "Hey, Hanayo. What's up today?" Starting the conversation simple would be best, after not talking for nearly a week.

"M-Maki-chan...um, I'm sorry..." Hanayo cleared her throat and stood straight. "I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. If you're angry about it, I understand. I...I was just...scared again."

"I told you, don't be scared to talk with me!" Maki crossed her arms. When Hanayo flinched back, Maki softened her stance and started playing with her hair. "Sorry, I'm not mad, I wasn't scolding you...tell me what I did wrong."

Hanayo clenched her fists, feeling that flip-floppy feeling in her stomach and her eyes start to water up. "Maki-chan, you didn't do anything! It's me...I don't want to lose you if you don't accept me..." Maki was confused but couldn't interject as Hanayo continued. "If we can only be friends, that's okay."

"Hanayo...?" Maki's heart was racing now. Was the other girl really trying to say...?

"I...I really really _like you_ , Maki-chan a-a-and I wasn't going to say anything but it really did hurt to look at you and...I want to...go out with you, Maki-chan."

That definitely was a confession. "Oh." Maki honestly wasn't sure what else to say at the moment. She was too overwhelmed with emotion to think straight. Hanayo wanted to be with _her_. Not Rin or Nico or anyone else Maki thought the quiet girl was closer with. Realizing she should probably say something else, Maki glanced at Hanayo. "Yeah. We can do that."

Hanayo appeared hurt, even though it sounded like a positive answer. It had sounded so uncertain. "Please...don't force yourself to ac-accept this, if you don't...like it...or.."

Maki inwardly cursed. That was the wrong way to phrase things and this wasn't a time for her to be hiding any emotions. "No! I mean, no that yes I want to go out with you! I...bluh..." The redhead was clearly flustered. "This is my first confession, it's a lot to take in..." Maki held out her hand, motioning for Hanayo to place one of her own in. Maki then intertwined their fingers together. "I guess, you've always seemed...cute to me. You need more self-confidence, but you're determined and passionate about what you like. I mean...I like that. About you."

Hanayo smiled, and started crying at the same time. Still holding Maki's hand, the brown haired girl closed the distance between them with a tight hug. "Th-thank you! I'll do my best to be a girlfriend you'll like!"

"Just be yourself. That's the Hanayo I want." Maki pulled out of the hug. "I'll walk you home, okay? Suppose we can talk about...how to do this relationship thing. Or something."

Hanayo giggled, looking forward to seeing how embarrassed Maki would get about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Transfer from Tumblr-blrblrb


End file.
